


Enjoy it while it lasts

by RobberBride



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: 1984
Genre: Character Death, Cunnilingus, Dubious Consent, F/M, Knifeplay, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:48:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26651686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobberBride/pseuds/RobberBride
Summary: Jumps right into the events of S09E08 ‘Rest in Pieces’. Instead of calming down after Donna stops her from killing Stacey, Brooke decides to go after her anyway and runs into the last person she wanted to see.
Relationships: Richard Ramirez/Brooke Thompson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	Enjoy it while it lasts

**Author's Note:**

> The Ramirez in this story is based on the fictional version presented to us in AHS, not the real one.

Donna’s grip on her shoulders was tight, and all Brooke could think about in that moment was digging her own fingers into Stacey’s neck just as hard. Somewhere in the back of her head, she knew her friend was only trying to stop her from sinking further into the darkness. Too late.

“I’m sorry,” Brooke whispered before she jabbed her elbow into Donna’s ribs and ran out of the cabin. 

She looked around wildly, trying to guess which way Stacey had gone. A rustling noise only a few yards away made her sprint further into the forest. She spotted a shape up ahead and went straight for it. She was getting close. Too close. It wasn’t Stacey. It was… fuck.

Brooke stopped just far enough away from Ramirez so that he couldn’t touch her without lunging forward. He looked like he was considering it. 

“Miss me?” he said instead, sporting his usual smirk. 

“Oh, for fuck’s sake. You again.” Brooke shot him an almost bored look and hoped her casual attitude would buy her enough time to come up with an escape plan. Inside, her heart and mind were racing. “I’ve had it with serial killers trying to off me. Get lost, Ramirez.”

Ramirez stalked forward, playfully waggling his knife. “What can I say? I can’t seem to stay away from you.” 

He leapt at her without warning but Brooke was ready for it, dodging his blow and shoving him hard so that he fell to his knees. She turned to run but he managed to grab her ankle and pull her down next to him. Brooke desperately tried to crawl away but Ramirez was on her in a moment, knife at her throat as he caged her in from behind.

“I expected you to put up more of a fight,” he rasped in her ear. “Have you finally lost your will to live?”

Brooke did the only thing she could do in this position and thrust an elbow into his chest as hard as she could. It didn’t do much, but she managed to dig into his abdomen just enough to momentarily wind him. His grip on the knife loosened and she took the opportunity to squirm out from under him and run.

Ramirez didn’t waste any time chasing after her. She wound through the trees, aiming for an unpredictable pattern, but he was never far behind. Brooke was soon gasping for air and knew she couldn’t last much longer. Spotting a cabin up ahead, she decided to take her chances. She forced herself to run faster, trying to put more distance between them. 

As she approached the cabin, Brooke feigned running past the building then took a sharp right at an especially dense cluster of trees, circling around to the back door. It was, thankfully, unlocked. She slipped in and locked the door before taking a look around. The whole cabin was one big room, its walls lined with racks of life vests and sporting equipment. She spotted a few mattresses piled up toward the back – a hiding place for later if she needed one. 

Once her ragged pants turned to slow deep breaths, Brooke realized she couldn’t hear Ramirez’s footsteps anymore. He must have run right past her. The question was now whether she should stay hidden here or try to run in the opposite direction and get help. She tiptoed to the window and peeked through a hole in the moth-eaten curtain, trying to see if he was still out there.

Brooke stayed there for a few minutes, but there was no movement outside of the cabin. She took a small step back from the window, careful not to move the curtain or make any noise. Before she could turn around, a strong hand pressed her against the wall. The musky, earthy smell around her told her who it belonged to. 

“Now that’s the Brooke I remember,” Ramirez said as he nuzzled against her cheek in a horrifying parody of affection. “The one who keeps slipping through my fingers. Maybe I’ll let you go again just so I can keep chasing you.”

He turned her around, keeping a tight grip on her biceps, and pushed her back against the window. Brooke kicked and clawed at Ramirez but couldn’t get a grip on anything but his forearms. 

“If you’re going to kill me, just do it already,” she dared him.

“Kill you? Is that what you think I want?” Ramirez slid both hands down to her wrists, pinning them against the wall. “Fair enough, I did try to off you a few times. But I have other plans now.”

He leaned forward and buried his face in the crook of her neck, taking a deep breath. Brooke whimpered and thrashed aimlessly as she understood what he meant. Tightening his hold on her wrists, Ramirez licked a stripe up her neck from her collarbone to her pulse point. It sent an electric current through her – followed by a wave of shame as she realized she had let out an involuntary moan. 

Ramirez pulled back with a victorious grin and Brooke glared, defiantly refusing to break eye contact. He chuckled as though calling her bluff.

“I bet you’re already wet for me,” he crooned into her ear as he parted her knees and settled a leg between her thighs, feeling the warmth there. “You can stop pretending you don’t want this. It’ll be our little secret.”

“Fuck you,” Brooke hissed at him with less venom than she’d intended. 

“That’s the plan, sweetheart.” Ramirez dragged his lips across her shoulder, making her squirm against him. She felt him get hard against her hipbone and it sent another jolt straight to her core. “But you’re gonna have to calm down first.”

“I’ll calm down if you let me go.”

“You know I can’t do that.” He started placing surprisingly soft kisses along her collarbone. “Tell me you don’t like this.”

“I hate it. I hate you,” Brooke said weakly, even as she was unconsciously grinding against him. She tried to fight against the hormone-induced daze that threatened to take her over. “Let me go.”

“Let you go where? Everyone thinks you’re a killer, remember? They’ll lock you back up and make sure you get the chair this time,” Ramirez said, kissing along her jawline. “No one knows you’re here right now. You might as well enjoy it while it lasts.”

Brooke scoffed. “You’re delusional if you think I’m letting you do anything else to me.”

“Are you gonna make me beg for it? Fine.” Ramirez knelt on the floor, keeping his iron-tight grip on her wrists. Brooke’s eyes almost popped out of her head. “Please, Brooke. Let me make you feel good. Let me eat your sweet little pussy.”

Brooke had planned on kneeing him in the face until he said those last few words. She knew he was trying to manipulate her and she cursed herself because it was starting to work. But part of her wanted to see if he would go through with it. She forced her gaze upward, trying to find some measure of composure. What she managed to scrounge up immediately fled as soon as she looked back at him. 

As though he knew he’d won, Ramirez suddenly let go of her wrists. Brooke watched, almost as if she was hovering outside her own body, as he undid her belt and whipped it off, casting it aside. She couldn’t believe she was letting him do this – that she wanted him to. 

Ramirez unzipped her jeans and slid them down to her knees. He made no move to take off her boots and Brooke realized she was completely trapped. He looked up at her, his thumbs now caressing the hem of her black underwear, seemingly waiting for something. 

Remembering that her hands were now free, Brooke threaded her fingers through his hair and pulled hard. It earned her an animalistic growl from Ramirez, who seemed to take that as a green light. He pushed her hips back into the wall and tongued at her through her underwear, only pulling them down once they were thoroughly soaked. 

Brooke’s legs were already shaking when Ramirez started lapping at her naked sex, nearly causing her knees to give out. She felt him grin against her before he resumed sucking and nipping at her clit. He was being uncommonly gentle, and the bruising grip he had on her thighs told her just how much he was holding back.

Brooke didn’t want to give him the satisfaction of hearing her reactions to his performance, but she couldn’t rein in the little moans and sighs that now escaped from her lips as Ramirez continued to eat her out. Through her daze, she felt a finger prodding at her entrance and couldn’t help clenching around it as it slid inside her. 

“So wet and tight for me,” Ramirez purred against her thigh, adding another finger. 

He went slowly at first, no doubt to prolong her torture, but his true nature took over and soon enough his fingers were pumping in and out of her at an almost brutal pace. Brooke could barely stand up through all of this and it wasn’t long until she collapsed to her knees in front of him.

They were face-to-face now, his fingers still buried deep inside her. Ramirez snaked his other hand around her waist and pulled her in for a kiss. Brooke hadn’t expected this, her mouth open in surprise just enough to allow his tongue to glide over hers. It felt wrong – far too intimate for what this was. She realized he was taunting her, trying to reel her in. She pulled away. 

Ramirez, unfazed, pulled his fingers out of her, focusing instead on yanking off her red leather jacket. Brooke suddenly felt too exposed in only her flowery black bustier, with her pants halfway down her legs and wetness smeared all over her thighs. She opened her mouth to speak but lost the words even as she did so. 

“So shy all of a sudden.” Ramirez brought a hand to her face to force her to look at him. “Still don’t trust me?”

He reached behind his black leather jacket into the waistband of his pants and pulled out his knife. Brooke immediately recoiled and tried to sidle away but he held her in place with his free hand. He flipped the knife so the handle was facing toward her and held it out. She hesitated, not sure what to make of this.

“Why don’t you hold on to this,” he said, taking her right hand and closing it around the knife. “Let’s see how you handle being in charge.”

Brooke swallowed hard. It felt like a trick, but she was already holding the knife so she might as well go with it.

“Alright,” she conceded, a slight croak in her voice. “Take off your clothes.”

Ramirez did as he was told, holding her gaze the entire time. She took the opportunity to pull up her own pants and shuddered at the cold, sticky wetness of her underwear. Ramirez was still watching her attentively and could tell he was enjoying this. A little too much, she decided when he was down to only his boxers. 

“Stop,” she commanded. He complied, raising both hands in the air in mock surrender. “Grab a mattress from that corner and bring it over here.”

Ramirez let out a hearty chuckle. “You’ll fuck a serial killer but you draw the line at doing it on the floor?”

Brooke should have flinched at his harsh reminder but she was too far gone to care anymore. 

“Just do it,” she said impatiently. 

Ramirez raised an eyebrow at her but made his way over to the pile of mattresses and dragged one over, setting it down at her feet. 

“Anything else, princess?” he asked, not trying to hide his amusement. 

“Yeah. Lie down and shut up,” Brooke replied harshly. She was starting to like bossing him around. 

He obeyed, lying down with his hands behind his head. She could tell now that he was painfully hard – and big, judging by the size of the tent he was sporting. Taking off her boots, pants and drenched underwear, Brooke kneeled on the mattress and straddled his legs. She tucked the knife into the back of her top, careful not to cut her skin. 

Ramirez lifted a hand to her hip but she swatted it away and snapped the elastic on his black boxers as a warning. She took them off slowly, purposely snagging his cock on the waistband so that it slapped against his stomach on the rebound. He smiled up at her and, somehow, she still didn’t feel like she was in charge. 

Unsheathing the knife from the back of her bustier, Brooke touched the point of it just under Ramirez’s chin. She was beyond words now, but he seemed to understand the implicit threat. Nothing could delight him more, if the devilish twinkle in his eye was any indication. She dragged the blade down over his Adam’s apple and it dug in slightly as he swallowed. Much better, she decided.

With the knife in her right hand, Brooke used the other to feel under her. She dragged her nails along Ramirez’s shaft, making it twitch against her thigh. She wiggled forward to rub herself against his cock, coating it with the wet mess he’d left earlier. He jerked his hips forward, pushing himself up against her overly sensitive clit and she keened at the contact. 

Brooke rocked against him more urgently now, picking up the pace until she couldn’t take it anymore. She guided him to her entrance and sank down onto him, taking her time to allow herself to stretch out around his shaft. Ramirez started to move beneath her, but a little jab of the knife had him still again. 

Allowing herself to take her time, Brooke moved slowly at first to get used to the feel of him. She soon sped up, riding him at a steady rhythm. When she got lost in the motion and started pitching forward, she was forced to brace herself against him, one hand on his shoulder and the other, still holding the knife, fisted against his hip. 

This whole time, Ramirez was looking up at her as though he was about to devour her whole. She’d so far kept her eyes open to keep him from getting too comfortable, but Brooke soon had to close them against the sheer intensity of his gaze. Ramirez took the opportunity to grip her hips, pushing deeper into her and setting a faster pace. She opened her mouth to protest but any words turned to gasps and moans as soon as they left her tongue. 

Looking to gain back the upper hand, Brooke grabbed Ramirez by the neck and pulled him up to face her. She pulled her black flowery top down around her waist and looked at him expectantly. Ramirez rewarded her boldness with a shit-eating grin and lost no time attacking her bare breasts, first with his hands then with his mouth. Through all the pinching, sucking and biting, he continued to thrust into her with wild abandon. 

Just when she was about to go over the edge, a metallic clatter stopped her cold. Ramirez had gone still too. Almost at the same time, they both realized she had dropped the knife. Brooke lunged for it, but Ramirez was faster – only he didn’t go for the knife. He took advantage of the distraction to flip her over, pinning her hands to the mattress. 

“Bad girl – I’m not done with you yet,” he growled in her ear before sheathing himself back inside her.

Brooke struggled against the loss of control just long enough to bite Ramirez hard on the shoulder. It only egged him on, causing him to thrust faster and deeper than before. She couldn’t contain the sounds that were coming out of her anymore, crying out so loudly that someone would surely hear. 

She wrapped her legs tightly around him and he let go of her wrists to better brace himself against the shift in weight. Her free hands roamed along the sinewy muscles of his arms and then over his back, and she took pleasure in leaving scratches all over his skin. She hoped it hurt.

He was fucking her hard, hitting all the right spots. Brooke felt herself tightening around him and instinctively brought her hands up to his shoulders. Ramirez could feel it too and gave a few harsh thrusts to send her over the edge. For all the noise she’d been making up until then, Brooke came silently with her face pressed up against his neck. 

Ramirez brought a hand up to cradle her head. Brooke felt a jolt of panic at this almost loving gesture until she realized he was just holding her in place to get a better angle. He lasted longer than she’d imagined he would, unwittingly giving her a second orgasm before he came inside her with a few erratic jerks. 

As soon as he was done, Ramirez rolled over onto his back next to her. “Don’t tell me that wasn’t worth the years of foreplay,” he said, giving the side of her ass a firm slap. 

Without a word, Brooke scrambled up and gathered her clothes from the floor, putting them on like it was a race. She was fully dressed by the time Ramirez started to pull his pants on. Not even waiting for him to zip up, she pushed him back down and straddled him again. She’d picked up the discarded knife and now had it pointed right at his heart, its tip already digging into his skin. 

“Round two already?” Ramirez quipped with a disappointing lack of concern.

Brooke slid the knife one inch into his chest, eliciting a moan from him. 

“Do it,” he egged on, a manic look in his eyes. “I’ll only come back stronger. My master will see to it.”

She tentatively dug the knife in deeper, burying the blade into his ribcage.

Ramirez was hard again, the evidence pressing into her thigh. “That’s it, baby. Just a little further.” He slid a hand over one of her wrists, caressing it lightly before forcing the knife in a little bit deeper.

“You’re sick,” Brooke spat at him.

“So are you, sweetheart. Or you wouldn’t be here right now, my cum running down your thighs and this knife one inch from my heart.”

“Fuck you,” she said in a weak echo of her earlier protest. 

She could tell he wanted to say ‘you already did’ or something equally cheesy but the insufferable smirk he shot her was enough for Brooke to give one last push, sinking the blade all the way into his chest. As the blood started to bloom around his wound, Ramirez gripped her hips tightly and ground up against her in a perverse substitute for a goodbye. 

“See you when I get back from the other side.” He managed one last twisted smile before he closed his eyes. 

“I’m counting on it,” Brooke whispered when she was almost sure he couldn’t hear her anymore.


End file.
